


Caught Dancing: I Touch Myself

by Drumchik



Series: Caught Dancing [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura catches Jane dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Dancing: I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by dark ember dagger. Characters et al belong to the people that make Rizzoli and Isles. Song belongs to "the Divinyls".

Maura awoke to a cold bed and frowned. She was used to being curled around Jane’s body when she woke up and she found this change of events to be unpleasant. She got up and slipped her light robe on, before heading down the hall. 

She could hear Jane singing to herself and found the idea intriguing enough to quietly approach the kitchen, not wanting Jane to stop whatever it was she was doing.  
She peeked around the kitchen door and smirked.

Jane was cooking something on the stove, dressed in her boxer shorts and a tank top, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was swaying her hips from side to side, dancing around the room as she sang. Maura had never seen anything so adorable, yet completely and utterly sexy at the same time. She was transfixed and continued to stare.

“I don’t want…anybooooody else. When I think about you, I touch my….” Jane froze, the rest of the lyrics fading to nothing as she saw Maura standing before her, an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Maura could barely stop the amused tilt to her smile.

“Maura…” Jane’s voice came out in a squeak. “I…uh…”

Maura’s tongue snaked out and licked her lower lip. Her eyes ran over Jane’s body before looking back up at the brunette. “Do you?”

Jane blinked, still stuck on the fact that Maura caught her dancing to “I Touch Myself”. “Huh?

“Do you touch yourself when you think of me?”

Jane felt all the blood rush to her head and she swallowed. “I…” This was not the time to lie to her girlfriend. “Yes.”

Maura felt a flood of heat to her centre and she bit her lip before finally replying, “I want to watch.”

Jane found her mouth suddenly very dry. “You want to…you…”

“I want to watch you masturbate, yes.”

At first Jane was unsure of how to respond to such a blunt request. But the thought of Maura watching her, the thought she could then touch Maura, already had the warmth pooling in her centre. She found herself nodding.

Maura smiled. “That’s a yes?”

“As long as I get to enjoy you afterwards.”

Maura turned and began to walk upstairs. “As far as I was aware, you enjoy me on a regular basis.”

Jane turned off the stove and smirked. “What can I say? You’re a gift that keeps on giving.”

\--

When they got up to their bedroom, Jane all of a sudden turned a little shy. She fidgeted and stared at the bed, and Maura smiled softly, walking over to her lover. Her hand went over Jane’s shoulder, squeezing it gently and turning the brunette to face her. Her other hand cupped Jane’s cheek, urging the detective to look at her.

“It’s just me, Jane. Just you and me.”

“I know,” Jane replied. She smiled awkwardly, pressing her cheek firmly against Maura’s palm. “I’m nervous.”

Maura’s heart clenched. She knew that was a huge admission for her big, brave detective, and she loved that Jane trusted her enough to do this – to even want to do this. Her other hand went to cup the other cheek, and she lifted her lips to share a soft, gentle kiss with Jane. “I know,” she murmured. “I know, and I’m so honoured that you’re going to do this for me.” She kissed Jane softly again. “I want to see, Jane. I want to see what it’s like when I’m at a conference and you need me. Show me, Jane. Please.”

Jane’s eyes raked over Maura’s form and she ran her fingers over the shapely hips of her lover. “You get naked too. I want to see all of you.”

Maura’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’ll race you.”

The two undressed quickly, Jane winning the race and sweeping Maura into her arms for a long kiss. Maura moaned, momentarily forgetting the task at hand, and losing herself in the kiss. Jane aroused her in so many ways, and normally she would have let the kissing continue, but she wanted so badly to watch Jane…so, SO badly.

Maura gently pushed her lover back and she ran her tongue over her lips. “Show me. Please.”

Jane could hear the pleading in Maura’s voice and she got onto the bed, resting her head on the pillows. Her eyes ran over Maura’s naked form and she closed her eyes briefly, moaning at the thought of what she was about to do. 

Maura settled at the foot of the bed, legs crossed and eyes darkened with arousal. She wanted Jane so badly that she could taste it, but she wanted to watch this – wanted to watch what Jane did when she was away and needed her – if it was the same as Maura did.

She put her hands in her lap, restraining herself from reaching out to touch her lover. Jane was resting her head on her pillow, propped up so she could see Maura. Their eyes locked and Jane smiled shyly. Maura broke their gaze and her eyes flitted down Jane’s nude body, watching as Jane spread her legs. A small smile appeared on Maura’s face.

“You’re so wet already.”

Jane moaned. “That’s so not helping.”

Maura tilted her head to the side, a smirk on her face. “I thought the whole point was I wasn’t supposed to be helping?”

“No, I meant it’s not helping my restraint. I’m trying not to crawl over there and take you so fast you’ll be wincing as you walk to work tomorrow and your voice will be almost as hoarse as mine after screaming as you come.”

Maura whimpered and shifted on the bed. She finally replied to Jane’s tease. “If you hurry up and show me what you do when I’m away, we might have time.” Her eyes trailed down Jane’s long limbs. “I want to see if you do the same as I do when I’m in my hotel room, aching for you to touch me.”

The image of Maura desperately trying to make herself come in a hotel room while she was away had the desired effect and Jane’s hands palmed her breasts, kneading and squeezing. But she was too worked up watching Maura at the end of the bed practically sitting on her hands to stop herself from touching Jane, and too turned on from the image of Maura in a hotel room, needing Jane, and one hand slipped down to lightly touch her clit. She shivered and closed her eyes, a gasp escaping from her lips.

Maura bit her lip, her fingers automatically moving to touch herself and she wasn’t surprised to find she was soaked. “Jane…”

Jane’s eyes, black with arousal, looked up at Maura. She moaned as she saw how aroused her lover was. “This is what I think of,” she said, her voice hoarse. “You like this, dripping wet. Then me being deep inside you.”

A strangled groan came from Maura’s lips. “Show me. Show me what you do.”

Keeping her eyes locked on Maura’s, Jane thrust two fingers inside herself. She watched Maura shift on the bed and heard her whisper “Jane…” again.

“God…Maura…” Jane slipped her eyes closed. Her thrusting was slow and deep, and she felt herself draw closer to the edge every time she heard Maura moan.

Unable to stay away any longer, Maura crawled up the bed, laying on her side next to Jane. She pressed kisses to Jane’s neck, and her hand slipped down to cover Jane’s own; long manicured fingers teasing Jane’s clit.

“Maura…”

“Come for me,” Maura purred in Jane’s ear. “I want to feel you come around me.” She kept her palm on Jane’s clit as she slid one finger in with Jane’s. When she felt Jane clench around her finger she moaned. “You’re close, aren’t you? So close.” She kissed Jane’s neck again. “This is what I think about when I’m in that hotel room. You, like this. When you come apart in my arms. I call your name when I come, just thinking of you like this.”

Jane’s body tightened and her fingers dug into the mattress as the orgasm slammed into her, hard and long. Maura continued stroking her, taking her through the pleasure. Jane whimpered Maura’s name throughout it, her hips lifting off the bed.

Maura used her other hand to gently caress Jane’s quivering stomach muscles and she kissed Jane’s neck softly. Jane shuddered again, her body turning so she could hug Maura fully.

“Fuck.”

Maura smirked. “Good, hmm?”

“I didn’t know it was possible to get so worked up over the thought of you touching yourself.”

“I must say, you were extremely arousing to watch.”

Jane smirked and ran her hand down between them, cupping Maura’s heat. “I can tell.”

Maura whimpered, her hips arching upwards. “Oh…Jane…”

Jane pressed a soft kiss to Maura’s lips and she slid two fingers deep inside her lover, and ran her thumb over her clit. “Next time you go away, I’m calling you. And I want to hear you do this. Hear you make yourself come.” She groaned as she heard Maura’s strangled moan. “God, next time I’m just coming with you.” She moved faster inside her lover, watching as Maura’s hips moved in time with her fingers.

“Jane…I’m…”

“I know.” Jane’s lips moved to Maura’s neck. “Come hard for me.”

Maura’s fingers tightened on Jane’s arm and she cried out the brunette’s name as her orgasm overpowered her. Jane gently caressed her through the pleasure and then pulled the honey-blonde tightly against her body.

Maura moaned and turned her face so that their lips met in a soft kiss. Jane ran her hands down Maura’s back, holding her close.

“I think you should dance more often,” Maura finally said, curling up next to Jane. “You’re very, very talented.”

Jane chuckled hoarsely, and she kissed Maura once more. “No, I think next time, next time I want to see you dancing. Shaking your cute little…”

“Jane…” Maura said warningly.

Instead of vocalising her appreciation, Jane ran her hands over Maura’s butt, caressing it gently. “You wait. I’ll catch you.”

Maura smirked and closed her eyes. “I look forward to seeing you try.”

FINIS


End file.
